User blog:Opark 77/Season 2 "Seven Devils" trailer breakdown
HBO released a new trailer for the second season on March 3 2012. It is called "Seven Devils" and is scored by the song "Seven Devils" by Florence and the Machine: As usual I will break down the shots we see and the voiceover we hear. Mild spoilers for season 2 relating to only the footage in the trailer will be found in this post. I am going to compare the trailer to the books on my personal blog, spoilers for the books relating to the footage in this trailer will be found there so TV only viewers should think twice before clicking through here. Shot by shot #0:00 A fast camera move through a snowy valley with an ice floe at its base. This is new. #:In voiceover Varys says "Power is a curious thing..." #0:02 Daenerys watches a rider departing. This angle is new but it fits with previous footage. #:Varys continues "...Who lives, who dies.." #0:05 Cersei enters the Iron Throne room, it is filled with workers and ladders. This is new. #:Varys continues ..."Power resides where men believe it resides"... #0:08 Melisandre walks among the burning statues of the seven. #0:09 Davos, Cressen and the crowd kneel. This has been show before. #0:10 A wide shot of the crowd kneeling before the burning statues. This has been show before. #0:13 A closeup of Varys speaking. He says "It's a trick..." #:Varys continues in voiceover ..."A shadow on the wall." #0:14 A closeup of Tyrion, seemingly reacting to Varys speaking. This has been show before. #:Seven Devils by Florence and the Machine begins playing. #0:17 A black brother and a group of nine white clad people cross a frozen lake. This is new. #0:19 A closeup of Jon Snow looking at an icy landscape. This has been show before. #0:21 Tywin rides into a castle. This has been show before but this is an extended version of the shot. #0:23 Arya dirty and downcast. This is new. #0:25 Stark bannermen on the field of battle. This has been show before. #0:26 Robb crossing a battlefield, a silent sister behind him tending to the dead. This has been show before. #:Cersei in voiceover "Sometimes I wonder if this is the price..." #0:30 Tyrion sits in a large chair, nervously rubbing the arm and staring defiantly. This is new. #0:32 Cersei in closeup continuing her line "...For what we've done..." This is new. #0:33 Jaime imprisoned in the Stark camp. This has been show before. #:Cersei in voiceover "...For our sins." #0:36 A title card reads "On April 1." #0:39 Sandor Clegane dueling a smaller knight on the walls of King's Landing. Onlookers are visible in the background. This is new but it fits with previous footage. #0:40 Sandor knocks his opponent over the wall. This has been show before. #0:41 The knight falls past a banner with Joffrey's personal sigil and a seven pointed star window. This has been show before. #0:42 The knight lands in a courtyard. This has been show before. #0:44 A title card reads "The Epic Series." #0:45 Gold clad spearmen march before a large gate. This has been show before. #0:46 Daenerys and her khalasar stand before the spearmen. This is new but it fits with previous footage. #0:47 A group of dignitaries walk out behind the spearmen. This has been show before. #0:48 Ser Jorah Mormont nods as he looks at Daenerys. This is new. #0:50 A title card reads "Returns." #0:52 A Dothraki rider on desert terrain with the sun bright above him. This has been show before. #:Jaime in voiceover "...Three victories don't make you a conqueror..." #0:54 Robb Stark sitting atop his horse in the rain. This has been show before. #0:55 A wide shot of Robb and other riders in the rain. This is new. #0:58 A closeup of Robb in the camp prison, seemingly replying to Jaime. He says "It's better than three defeats." This is new. #1:00 A dolly shot of Jaime in the prison looking up at his captor, fires behind him. This is new. #1:01 Sansa stands from a kneeling position in the Iron Throne room. This is new. #1:03 Joffrey smirks from atop his throne. This has been show before. #1:03 A very brief reverse with Sansa kneeling before Joffrey stood in front of his throne. Someone tears her dress from behind. Sandor is also visible in front of Joffrey. This has been show before. #1:04 Sansa kneeling as her dress is ripped from her shoulders by a member of the Kingsguard. This has been show before. #1:05 Sandor leads a force of Lannister men in a charge before a stone wall with fire burning at it's base. This has been show before but this is an extended version of the shot. #1:08 Jon runs through a wooded area at night, carrying a spear. This is new. #1:09 A closeup of Jon running. This is new. #1:10 Tyrion walks through a crowd of his men. He is in armor and wearing his chain of hands. Behind him are an armored youth and two members of the Kingsguard. This has been show before but this is an extended version of the shot. #1:11 Bowmen shoot fire arrows from atop a stone wall. This has been show before. #1:14 Melisandre gazing into a fire. This is new. #1:15 Stannis walks towards the burning statues as his people watch. This has been show before. #1:16 A slow motion shot of Sandor swinging a wide cut into an opponent during nighttime fighting. This is new. #1:19 A group of soldiers carrying shields emblazoned with Renly's sigil charging seen from above. This has been show before. #1:20 An explosion on the deck of a ship knocks two men overboard. This is new. #1:21 A wide shot among the charging Baratheon soldiers. This is new. #:Tyrion in voiceover "I will hurt you for this.." #1:22 A closeup of a woman undoing a mans clothing. He reaches for her arm. This is new. #1:22 Robb kissing a woman passionately. This has been show before. #1:24 A mob of smallfolk fighting with Gold Cloaks. This is new. #:Tyrion cointinues in voiceover "...A day will come when your joy will turn to ashes.." #1:25 Cersei being escorted through a rioting crowd by Lannister men-at-arms. This has been show before. #1:27 A closeup of Tyrion seemingly completing his line "..and you will know the debt is paid." This is new. #1:28 A closeup of a smirking Cersei, dressed in gold and drinking wine. This is new. #1:31 A panning shot of Daenerys watching as riders depart in desert terrain. This has been show before. #1:35 A title card reads "Game of Thrones." #1:39 A closeup of Arya saying "Anyone can be killed." This has been show before. #1:41 A Stark bannerman looking at distant Winterfell. This is new. #1:43 A title card reads "04.1.12 #GAMEOFTHRONES" Category:Blog posts